


Gyges' Wager

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Compass Point [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Historical Roleplay, Multi, Obedience, Voyeurism, body alteration/injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, James, and Elizabeth re-enact a bit of Ancient Greek history. With less magic rings and killing and more sex. Written for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gyges' Wager

**Author's Note:**

> For the story of Gyges of Lydia from Herodotus, see [this link on Livius.org](http://www.livius.org/he-hg/herodotus/hist14.html).

Will waited patiently behind a curtain while Elizabeth slowly stripped her robe off. She was beautiful in the lamplight; her stomach just beginning to swell with pregnancy, her skin smooth and milky, her hair a tumbled mane of gold. He wanted to reach out and touch her; he wanted to bury his head in her lap and cover every inch of her skin with kisses.

Instead he waited, trying not to breathe, as she stretched, then lay down on top of the sheets, not bothering to draw a blanket over her in the heat. Her eyes drifted closed and her breathing slowed.

Will waited a moment more to be sure, then carefully inched his way out from behind the curtain toward the door. Elizabeth didn't stir. With a final relieved breath he reached the door and opened it.

Which was when she pinned his arms from behind.

"Ha!" she exclaimed as he struggled, weakly. "Spying on me?"

"Err..." he squeaked.

She pushed the door shut again with one bare foot and pulled him back into the room. "Kneel," she ordered, and he did so nervously.

"It's Gyges, right?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, my queen," he answered.

She ran her hands over her bare skin, then sat down heavily on the bed and frowned at him. "My husband put you up to this, didn't he?"

Will cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well," he said after a second, "He said you were the most beautiful woman in the world."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And I agree with him," Will said quickly.

Both eyebrows were up, now.

"But, um, that's not the point. He said I wouldn't really believe him unless, um, unless..."

"Go on," she ordered.

"UnlessIsawyounaked." He swallowed and risked another glance up at her, then stared resolutely at her feet.

After a long pause she said, "And you decided to follow this plan--"

"I argued!" he protested, "He insisted!"

She was pouting. "I think he just wants to spend time in your bed rather than mine, now that I'm getting encumbered," she said. "If he wants to foist me off on other men--"

"No, never," Will said. "I mean, you're the most..."

He realized suddenly that he'd instinctively reached out, and his fingers had gotten tangled in hers. He stared at their interlinked hands for a moment, then daringly leaned forward and brushed his lips across the backs of her hands, right and then left.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he finished.

"Hmmmm," she said softly.

"I swear it," he said.

She squeezed his hands, then stood and pulled him to his feet. "Help me," she said.

"My queen?" he asked.

"Come here," she ordered.

Perhaps half an hour later James pushed open the door, pausing to look appreciatively over Elizabeth's naked form on their bed. "Darling," he said.

"Candaules," she greeted him, "darling."

He hesitated for half a second, then stepped into the room and leaned over to kiss her. Which is when Will stepped behind him and threw a rope over his head, pinning his arms to his sides.

"What--" James exclaimed, "Dove, what are you--" he took a deep breath. "Gyges? Release me at once."

"My dear husband," she purred. "You told this man to sneak in and look at me?"

Will couldn't see James blush, but he could imagine it. "I was... drinking," he said. "And..."

"Yes," she said. "And you decided to play a trick on me."

"It wasn't a trick!" he said. Then he shook his head. "I just can't keep myself from telling people about your beauty..."

"Well, if you're not trying to trick me," she said, "You can demonstrate just how sorry you are."

She nodded at Will, and he obediently pushed James until he was kneeling, then put a knee in his back until he fell forward onto his hands. Elizabeth spread her legs, and James eagerly fell to apologizing.

Will smiled and started throwing his own clothes aside. When he was naked, he started collecting James' clothes, sometimes with a struggle. He let go his shirt and his boots easily enough, but when Will started tugging at his trousers he looked up and protested, "Wait--"

Elizabeth grabbed his hair and directed his attention back to what he was doing. James squirmed a bit as Will stripped him bare, but didn't complain again until Will slicked up his fingers with oil and slicked them against his arse. "You can't be serious!"

"Keep going," Elizabeth ordered. "Gyges--"

"Yes, your majesty," Will said, and knelt behind James on the floor.

Their difference in height made things a little difficult, but Will nudged James' legs apart until he fit comfortably between them. For all his complaints, the noise James made when his body yielded was a decided groan of pleasure.

It was always amazing how good it felt, how fantastic taking control like this was. He took his time at first, slowly rocking in and out of the tight heat of James' body, and then when he couldn't stand it any more he thrust harder, faster, closing his eyes and taking his pleasure as he wanted it, feeling James' body yield and relax and finally shudder into stillness beneath him.

He waited for a minute, until James had caught his breath, then started moving again. James moaned deep in his throat and caught hold of the edge of the bed desperately. Will looked up to see Elizabeth smiling at him in triumph, and her radiant joy was enough to let him let go, dig his fingers into James' hips and feel that slipperyhottight pleasure that pushed him over the edge into brilliant wonderful peace.

When both of them had caught their breath they climbed onto the bed. Will leaned over until he could kiss down from the swell of her breasts onto the curve of her stomach, caressing slowly and kissing every tiny stretch mark. She mewled briefly in protest but slowly relaxed, letting Will touch her--letting both of them touch her, James curling up behind her and stroking the skin Will was worshiping. Between them they finally got her half-dozing peacefully, all her self-consciousness and anxiety smoothed away by their love.

"And that," James eventually said, "is the story of how Gyges became king of Lydia. Only with less killing and more sex than Herodotus told it."

"Well, I think we all learned something," Elizabeth said.

"Mmm," Will agreed. "But I think we already knew you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Just don't forget it," she said sleepily. James smiled at them both, and then untangled the sheet to pull it around them.


End file.
